The Necklace of Morrigana and Morgan Le Fay
by Lylar Marateahi
Summary: Hermione is the heir of morgan le fay and morrigaina but what happens when her great great grandmother necklace is found and what does the snakes want with our beatiful lioness named Hermione and what did Potter do to get on her dark side?
1. Her new friends

The Necklace of Morrigan and Morgan le Fay

By Vampire Fortune

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter and I don't make money off. I don't own characters expect Hades, Nemesis and Persephone or anything else I say if I don't I will let you know. I'm only saying this one time for please if you have any questions feel free to ask me. In any future disclaimers it will be if there are songs or poems that are not mine. Like "Rebel Yell" and "Cherry Pie" which are own by Billy Idol and Warrant. (See the end of the chapter for the lyrics.)

Chapter one:

Hermione Granger was sitting in the common room of the heads reading a book while one of her two 3 month old white tiger named Chesare were hanging off the back of the couch and the other one was laying beside Hermione with her paw across Hermione's stomach this one was named Valeriad. Hermione rubbed her eyes and put the book down on the table and laid her head down on Persephone and closed her eyes. Some where in the room was also a boa constrictor named Nemesis. About a minute later the head boy which was Draco Malfoy walked in with his father Lucius Malfoy. Draco looked at his sleeping friend and laughed "hey, Hermione are you going to sleep your life away?" Hermione didn't even open an eye "do the world a favor and die bouncing ferret, and let me sleep. You don't have to put with a brainless brat who thinks the world should bow down to his 15 year old ass, Oh the great Harry Potter can fell off a cliff right now and I would send his head to Voldlemort. Lucius raised an eyebrow "Well, I guess the golden dream team is broken up." Hermione sat up still, her eyes were the icy blue and as cold as an iceberg. "You could say that Mr. Malfoy. Draco, Nemesis is out of her cage again. so please watch where you put things. I still don't know how you missed a 6 ft snake that weights somewhere around 75 pounds, right in front of your nose."

Just then Nemesis decides to appear from under the chair and slide up Hermione. Hermione smiled and let her wrapped around her 5'8" frame. "Where have you been little girl, you better not have cause any massive damage without me?" Nemesis just hiss in her ear and wrapped around her neck and Persephone. When the picture of Morgan le Fay called for her attention "mistress, Boy wonder and his groupies want to speak you." Hermione smiled at her pets before answering her "thank you, Morgan. I will talk to them." Morgan knew that tone of voice "I think I will stay around to here for this talk. If you don't mind that is mistress." Hermione nodded "you do that."

She got up with out removing the snake, the tigers got in to their statue mode while Hermione the door. "My friends please do come in. I have been expecting you. Please don't mind my other quest. Your business is only with me and not with him." Harry Potter laughs "you sound like you are hosting Lucius Malfoy." Ginny and Ron laugh with him while Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course, I'm talking about Mr. Malfoy. After all, his son is the head boy and it's not uncommon for parents to visit their children." Ron slapped her one her back. "That a good one, and let me guess the tiger statues are alive too and that really Morgan le Fay guarding your door." Hermione turned around, "Tell me boys, how did you alive the last 7 years. I'm dieing to know. Oh, let me guess if I didn't cover your ass all these years. You both would be dead by now. For your information Ron, these statues have a name they are Hades, and Persephone. The snake around me is called Nemesis but you already know that don't you Harry." At their names Hades jumped on Ron knocking him to the ground while Persephone circles around them growling. "You see, if you had your eyes open you would have known they were alive but no. Well guess what boys, I'm not going to save you from the big bad death eaters anymore and do you know why? I'm sick of saving your worthless asses. I swear if you two would die, I will be happy to send your head Potter to Voldlemort for his birthday. So please you know where the door is so please use it and stay out. Morgan, if these brats come back to my door they are not allowed in. I don't care if a professor is with them or not. Now get the hell out before I let Hades and Persephone has a new crew toy." Nemesis hissed and Harry stared and answers him but Hermione did for him. "You think you are the only one who can talk to the snakes? Potter, please leave before I do let her eat you for dinner. Good-bye."

"Draco! Get in here now." Draco walked in "yes, Hermione." Hermione smiled in wasn't pretty "can you please show the way out of the unwanted quests. Don't make it to painful I may need them for target practice. I need to sharp my blades and the last target died to quickly for my liking. If you are wondering who that was Potter, it was Sirius. How his screaming wonders was to one ear. You should have heard him yelling for you." She stated to laugh while Harry tired to take her head if it was for Draco holding the collar of his robe and throw him out of the chambers along with Ron and others. Draco went to back inside and slapped Hermione in the back "what did do you do that to the poor boy? He doesn't have to live with you like I have to." Hermione shocked her head "oh cry me a river, build a bridge and go get me a cookie if you are going to sit there and complaint like some Gryffindor."

Lucius stared at them wondering when in the world those two got friendly. Draco seemed to get his look, "About 5th year we started to talk. I found for a Gryffindor she wasn't that bad."

Hermione looked up at him and growled, "Don't ever dare to call me a mud-blood, pure-blood or I will cut off your head and hung on my wall next to Potter and Sirius." The cold look and voice made Draco jumped and stared at her "Hermione, love, please clam down. The last time you got upset you almost blow-up the room. Just clam down, you just clean these rooms. I'm not trying to be mean but please clam down." Hermione stared at him and give me a pleasant smile "Draco love, why in the world would I be upset, nothing in the world could upset me unless you are Potter or Dumbledore at this moment in time. Now excuse me I have some people to kill and places that need visited. Draco if you don't get out my way I will toss you out of the window and if you think I'm lying, try me." Draco didn't move and what did he know, there he goes out of the window landing in the lake.

Hermione rub her hands and went into her room and blasted some 80's music and the song was "rebel yell" by Billy idol. Lucius didn't believe it, this slip of a girl just toss his son out of the window.

In the background he could hear Hermione singing to the words of the song and at the same time Draco walked in, "Ok, don't test her when she in a mood, like that one. What song is she playing; you can tell what kind of mood she is in."

Hermione yelled through the door, "About the time you learn something, here I thought you were a dud spud? I guess you do learn something everyday, like how dumb people really are!" as "Cherry Pie" come over the speakers.

Draco yelled through the door "Now you are showing some back bone I guess it is because you are in there and I am out there."

Hermione opened the door to show him, just how wrong he is. Wearing a black leather halter top with a pair of black leather pants with chains that looked like snakes hissing around her legs, on her feet was a pair of knee high boot with a four inch heel. A dark purple lipstick on her lips as her crystal blue eyes stated into his steel blue eyes, a deadly smile playing on her lips as she lean against the door post. Arms crossed against her chest, her ankles cross as looked at Draco, "Scared? Why would I be, because you are a Malfoy or because another reason? Please do tell, I'm _dieing _to know" standing her full 6'4" inches (72 cm) that is counting her four inches heels. (Her normal height is 5'8". 68 CM.)

A/N- ok guys, this is the deal…if I get at least three or four reviews, I will let some one take home one of the "bad" boys from HP. You can use them for a whole day ladies so what do you think you could? Here some on a list but if you like I can add some:

Draco Malfoy

Lucius Malfoy

Severus Snape

Tom riddle


	2. The Dragons

The necklace of Morgan le Fay

By Vampire Fortune

Draco couldn't come with answer fast enough for Hermione so she twisted her wrist and turn Draco's hair red like a Weasley. "Maybe, just maybe you will act like a Malfoy or you could try to pop out 20 kids or so. If you are really nice for a full day and besides that color looks very charming on you. You know what would look a better through, if I add gold highlights." As she spoke you could see the gold highlights. Draco's eyes looked like they would pop out when he looked at his father hair which was in Hufflepuff colors as she whistled the song "Close your eyes forever". Valeriad and Chesare look proud as they walked beside thier wonderful mistress and held their head high as they led her down the hallway to the great hall.

When she sat down and begins to eat while the whole hall was slient when they saw the Malfoys walk in with their hair when they sat down. The window behind them was broken through by a dragon which was landed near Hermione. Hermione quickly grabbing the reins that had flown to the ground, "Emerald Fire what brings you here? Is Gwen here?" The dragon started to blow symbols of old smoke which Hermione translated quickly. "The granddaughter of Morgan le Fay is in these walls and her destiny will fall at her feet. History will rewrite itself as the founders will walk again on this earth again." Hermione started up at the Emerald before saying, "Well, great, just great, I can't have a less the chaos in the year this year?" Emerald gave her a look which said "think again, little Lioness."

Hermione laughed, "Ok, tell me is Gwen here or were you sent to be my Keeper."

The dragon blew some more smoke rings, "She will be here in three days time and I'm your keeper."

Hermione nodded, "ok, Come on, you must be hungry. Doby!" a pop was heard beside her, "yes, Friend of Harry Potter, I need to freashly killed pig for my little friend here." Doby looked at the large lizard quickly was off. Hermione smiled at the dragon, "please go into your smaller size, i expect you to use your table manners."

The deep voice of the dragon surround her like Egyption cotton, "yes, Misstress, don't i always use my manners."

Hermione tesed Emerald, " i don't know, from the way you broke that window some one would say you are dangerous."

Emerald Fire blow smoke rings at her, "Some would say you are a know-it-all, and a pain in the ass as well. who knows, we could be talking about the same group of people."

Hermione raised her eye brow, "i see, well, in that case why dont you eat, you will need your strength."


End file.
